Honest Game Trailers - The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is the 24th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Brett Weiner, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the episodic, graphic adventure video game The Walking Dead. It was published on December 2, 2014. The Walking Dead was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Walking Dead on YouTube "Not based on the 'popular TV show', but instead the way less popular comic book, comes a game about surviving the zombie apocalypse that's mostly people talking about stuff." '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Walking Dead Script Also, spoiler alert. Not based on the popular TV show, but instead based on the way less popular comic book, comes a game about surviving a zombie apocalypse, that's mostly people talking about stuff. ['''Katjaa: "'I am a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale. Like Hershel here except more with dogs and cats and not horses."] Just like the TV Show! ''['Carl Grimes: "Crazy Cheese?"]'' ''Telltale's The Walking Dead'' Join Lee, an honest, nice guy... ['''Lee: "'We need to stick together to get through this."] ...or, a total asshole. ''[Lee pushes Omid off a bridge. '''Omid: "'You son of a -- AHH!"] Who struggles to stay alive, while saying really obvious things out loud... ''['Lee: '(looks at dranage pipe) "It's a draining pipe." (Grabs remote) "It's the remote to my dad's TV." (Looks at lock) "It's a combination lock."] …a''nd trips on everything ''of Lee tripping and falling. Geez, man, watch where you're going! Choose to help a revolving cast of supporting characters, that you either love and want to protect, or want to punch in the face. ['''Larry: '(to Lee) "I plan to be around long after you're gone."] With game play that hasn't been updated since 1990's LucasArts' adventure games. Featuring: clicking dots, choosing dialog, walking, and clicking more dots! Immerse yourself in a psychologically intense story that raises the stakes by having people argue while zombies are coming to eat them... ['Christa: "'What do you mean, this is all your fault?" 'Brie: '(as being devoured by walkers) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"]'' ...mini-games that just make you feel bad... ['''Lee: '(after not giving Ben food) "Sorry." (Ben looks puzzled)] ...''and a small child who eats human flesh if you aren't fast enough. ''[Clementine eats flesh. '''Brenda: "Lee, what's wrong? You look pale."] Oh, man, what kind of game is this? Experience a game so agonizing, you'll question every choice you make and have to make countless impossible decisions that will leave you sad no matter which you choose. ''['Carley: "I just wish we both could've made it, you know?" 'Lee: '"Me too, Carley."]'' Starring: Kid Rock's Uncle Kenny; Young Neil Degrasse Tyson Lee; Awkward Facial Animations; Cheap Cameo from the Comic Book Glenn; The Schnozfather Larry; Lindsay Lohan Walker; Escort Mission I Actually Care About & Clementine trying to find her parents; and Zombie Food Irene, Mark, and Charles. ''Depression Simulator'' Where the only thing sadder than the game is the other game Walking Dead Survival Instinct. Trivia * There are also two '''Honest Trailers about The Walking Dead TV show: one for seasons 1-3, and another for seasons 4-6. Reception Honest Game Trailers - The Walking Dead has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote that the video will "break your heart all over again." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Brett Weiner, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * '‘The Walking Dead’ Honest Game Trailer Will Break Your Heart All Over Again '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Graphic games Category:Adventure games Category:Telltale Games Category:Skybound Games Category:Zombies